


The Scorpion Family Singalong

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [13]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Decorating, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Happy, Quintis - Freeform, Singalongs, Waige - Freeform, Waige baby, holiday fluff, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's only slightly worried that Happy, in her sixth month of pregnancy, will fall off the step ladder. Happy, however, wants him to stop hovering. A future Scorpion family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpion Family Singalong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hungerforhydra's tumblr prompt "I would like to have a pregnant Happy Christmas fic. (Like maybe she is decorating and Toby freaking out over her climbing everywhere?)" Thank you! This was so fun!

“I’m six months pregnant, not six months to live,” Happy says, hooking up some lights. “You don’t need to hover.”

“Okay,” says Toby. “But consider this: I am a doctor and I know the dangers of step ladders.”

“You’re also paranoid,” Happy says, turning on the ladder. She folds her arms, resting them on her belly. Even with a half glare she looks adorable. “I designed and modified this ladder to be the most stable as structurally possible. I’m not going to fall.”

Toby still feels nervous. “You know I trust your engineering,” Toby says, “and you know I trust you –”

“But you’re going to hover anyway,” Happy interrupts. "Fine. At least grab ornaments.”

Toby nods and hands ornament after ornament to her. “Where is everybody?” he asks, as he grabs a blue bauble with Ralph’s face on it. Toby guesses he’s about five or six in the picture, hair sticking up all over the place and one tooth in the front missing.

“Not sure,” Happy says, leaning over to adjust a tree branch. “They’ll be here soon, though. We can get going with the snow sled once everybody shows up.”

“And the egg nog,” Toby says, grinning. Happy nudges at him with her knee. “Ooh, sorry. You can't have any,” he says. He’s not actually sorry.

“Stop reminding me that I have to miss Paige’s egg nog this year,” Happy grumbles. She looks down at her belly. “First you keep me off my motorcycle, now this? You better be cute.”

“She will be if she looks like you,” Toby says, beaming.

“Or he,” Happy corrects. “Unless you read the notecard without me and I have to kill you now.”

“Nope,” says Toby, handing her the blue ornament. “I have done nothing of the sort. Just my gut feeling.”

Happy looks at Ralph’s face. “He’s a pretty cute kid,” she says as she hangs it. “Are we going to do as well with our kid as Paige does with hers?”

“Yes,” Toby says firmly. “Also, those questions scare the life out of me, and let’s go back to talking about our cute baby.”

“The cute baby that makes it so I can’t have any fun,” Happy adds.

“We have fun!” Toby argues. “Well. Some fun. Probably.”

“We went to see the new Pacific Rim movie in 3D and I had to take off my glasses because I was queasy for the first time in my life,” Happy argues. “Kid can’t get here soon enough.”

“Agreed,” he says. They work in an easy, comfortable silence, and it’s another fifteen minutes before anybody else arrives, Paige walking in bearing three huge bags.

“I’ve got food!” Paige exclaims. "And everybody else is on the way."

"Food?" Toby says. "That's amazing. And egg nog?"

Paige laughs. "On its way." She drops the bags on the floor and gets to work.

Soon after, headlights drive past.

“They're here. Awesome,” Happy says, beaming. She steps off the ladder, but before Toby can warn her, her foot steps on some tinsel. She slips, and Toby easily sweeps her into his arms and sets her on the floor.

“See,” he says. “You’re glad I hovered.”

Happy bats his arm away, but takes his hand. “I would have handled it,” Happy argues, but the defiance that’s typical when she’s scared bleeds away in a second. “But, you know. Thanks for catching me.”

“Always do.” Toby kisses her temple.

“I’m all for adorable interludes,” Paige says, taking care of the meal preparation, “but I’m starving and I’m pretty sure Ralph’s going to eat my leg if I don’t finish dinner soon. Can I get some help over here?"

“I will!” Ralph says, dragging Cabe and Walter behind him. Walter has his and Paige’s son, Isaac, on his shoulders. Sly makes up the tail end of the group with a giant bowl in his hands.

“I brought egg nog!” Sly exclaims. “Technically I just brought it out of the car, but still!”

“Fantastic,” Toby says, walking toward Sly. Then he stops, and turns to Happy. “But I can wait until next year.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “You’re drinking for the two of us tonight, Doc,” she says. “Go have at the egg nog.”

Toby’s pretty sure Happy regrets saying that an hour later after three glasses of egg nog. Dinner was eaten around decorating and chatter, easy family life that Toby still isn't sure he deserves.

Toby finishes dinner and starts serenading everybody with every possible Christmas song, Paige providing harmonies in the background as she finishes tree decorating with Ralph and Cabe. Isaac is sitting on Cabe’s shoulders and eating more popcorn than he’s stringing, but he’s clapping along with Toby. 

“Isaac thinks I’m good!” Toby says, dancing up to Isaac.

“Toby Toby!” Isaac says, patting the top of Toby’s hat.

Toby takes off his hat and sets it on Isaac’s head. “See?” he says. “A fan.”

Happy laughs as she works on the other end of the popcorn string. “Only because he doesn’t know better.”

“Oh, Jingle Bell Rock,” Toby says, recognizing the tune. “Ready Isaac? A one two three!”

Happy starts throwing popcorn at Toby as he sings, her main goal to get it right on top of his head. He starts trying to catch the popcorn in his mouth, which sends Isaac and Ralph into fits of incredible giggles.

“Are we done yet?” Happy asks as Toby puts the final notes on Jingle Bell Rock. “Because your kid is kicking up a storm.” She looks pointedly at her stomach. “And I’m pretty sure this is because of your singing.

“Of course not. It’s just that our kid’s a dancer!” Toby says. “Paige! Next up is Little Drummer Boy!”

“That’s my cue to go eat more gingerbread,” Happy says, pushing herself up out of the chair.

Paige, Isaac, and Ralph turn the singalong to Walter, who warbles his way through the suggested song, and Toby joins Happy at the cookie table. He grabs a gingerbread tree and crunches on it. “Nice job on the cookies, by the way,” he says.

“I frosted them while everybody baked and then I ate six,” she laughs. “It was all Ralph and Sly.”

“Still,” Toby says, shrugging and inspecting the cookie, “Pretty impressive frosting.” He’s hated Christmas for so long that, now, when it’s so great and so perfect, he wonders if he’s dreaming.

The two of them turn to look at the Christmas tree, where Ralph and Isaac are dancing around to Paige’s singing, Walter letting Isaac stand on his feet.

“Can you believe that, this time, next year we’re going to have our own kid?” Toby says quietly. He rests his hand on her belly and the baby kicks.

“Kind of freaking out about it,” Happy says, a slight laugh following. She’s smiling pensively. “But yeah. I almost can't believe it.”

“Fourteen weeks to go,” Toby says quietly.

“Yep,” Happy replies. She exhales slowly.

The reality hits him when the baby kicks again, and he feels a wave of mild panic wash over him. “I shouldn’t have done the math,” Toby says, shoving another cookie in his mouth. “Now I’m freaking out.”

Happy laughs at him. “Go have more egg nog. I’ll film your singing this time.”

Toby immediately leaps up. “Got any requests?”

“Mariah Carey,” she says.

Toby looks down at her belly. “You ready, kid? I’m going to hit the whistle notes. You just wait.”

Paige hits the whistle notes. Toby does not. But everybody’s happy and smiling the whole time, so, really, Toby can’t imagine a better Christmas, until next year.


End file.
